DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's description): The institutions included in this proposal have been part of the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) and received good performance scores during the past five years. There are two primary goals of this proposed research; the first is to accrue patients to the Group clinical trials in order to determine the optimal care of children with all types of cancers. The second is to contribute scientific expertise to the Group in areas of both patient care and tumor biology. This proposed research will allow participation in POG activities through a consortium effort of East Carolina University (ECU) School of Medicine, Carolinas Medical Center, Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC), Greenville Hospital, Presbyterian Hospital, and Memorial Mission Hospital (The Carolinas' Consortium). In addition to these clinical activities, their scientific efforts in next five years will include: (1) development of new protocols for the treatment of children with cancer focusing mainly on pediatric lymphomas; (2) expansion of studies of minimal marrow residual disease (using RT-PCR analysis) and assessment of new purging techniques in neuroblastoma; (3) participation in the laboratory evaluation of folylpolyglutamate synthetase (FPGS) in lymphoblasts of newly diagnosed patients; and (4) evaluation of the role hematopoietic growth factors in the treatment of pediatric malignancies.